nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Super Nintendo Entertainment System
fondi marini caboblanco creative muvo tx se 512 depeche mode - songs of faith and macchina per pasta sfoglia tablature chitarra metallica one lezioni video salsa yamaha sintoamplificatore casse analisi ambiente tv lcd 14 villagio vacanze puglia range rover 2.5 donne mature sexi mind body and soul casio slim telecom ellisse voice swyx solution partner videogioco on line nikon coolpix 7900 gf 6800 le sling along side idaho cose fare calendario barbara d urso recorder hard disk divx comune di fara gera d adda kate playground zr colin mc rae rally 2005 pure poison dior archivio meteo 2 giugno 2004 lacie firewire mobile gente della notte olympus 730 agenti immobiliare sony cyber-shot dsc p72 duncan dei blue nudo hotel economico amsterdam lcd decoder porno transessuali volo aereo roma bari freelander 2000 td4 bay sharm monitor hp pavilion behringer ac108 telecamera ghz prezzo adsl nessuno articolo 31 furby hitachi 80 creative micro chalet di montagna studiare da giornalista libri controllo negli enti locali una borsa piena di guai quero mais technosat 9000 immagine copertina hit mania dance 2006 famosas brasileiras nuas rundi emy seca2 viaccess2 sexy anna lezioni cucina avventura a soho cavo rca 3 giacomo onomastico 28 novembre michele pecora dvd r rw calendario calcio occasioni usato video gena lee nolin triangolo delle bermude arzu sahin www sextv it mp3 player memory samsung vita rubata farfallina nokia 6230 bluetooth altri accessori cd-rom costumi golden point perla pyssla vantec cable sap (chimica) hot shots golf 2 cocncorso allievo maresciallo esercito selen foto landsberg am lech bicicletta ciclismo router adsl digicom eliminators mv700 canon loma tunturi r780 eurolegno jenny, la regina della notte regole di gioco degli scacchi idrodinamica trucchi ps1 mykonos vacanze bottiglia vetro hshi i fiori di lilla danijay low cost londra umiliazione due donne e un assassino elite music film calzature da cerimonia donna estate 2004 fotocamera ricoh gx foto nude ragazzi testo inno lazio cdcover cc raubling matita occhi chanel buratti sexo amateur everybody keane dario dice puta decapitazioni dei turchi michele gardini pompini foto di casalinghe monitor 19 benq fp931 gravity degli embrace dieta 1800 caloria eos-1ds mark telecamera monitor dvdr1628k 00 rapporto scuola famiglia. tra desideri e aspettative dei genitori. una ricerca condotta nella scuola riassunti decamerone estfeller rostand, jean foto gratis di puttane che fottono epson stylus 2500 calendario di natalia estrada per isola cappe router adsl trust woofer da 13 per auto nvidia fx6800 parole teorema zafferano bicchieri da vino asus - v9999 seaclub rctv net decoder falcon prima casa francesco merola e valentina stella forza 4 abbonamento inter che tette volo pontedera tall girls toner pagepro color postales diciendo adios apple ipod 4gb video 50 cent pentola alessi digital video recorder programma microsoft office 2003 si sta facendo notte cty hall www famme gamila borse pelle i ragazzi del sabato sera rata blanca ibm hd sata michel legrand la vie en rose pisarovic frutta secca bel cazzo it moran atias in toples temperata, foresta toni colombo audio cassetta 90 forno a microonde da incasso volo milano cuba madonnina del mare parte 2 biagio antonacci cd musicali sony vgn-a497xp sondi karmacoma xbox usa gallerie gratuite www la melevisione rai it lettore mp3 mustek llivia edyta bartosiewicz krawczyk trudno tak gierre srl caricatore 5 cd technics my saving mariah carey lettore mp3 pod calza bambine lavastoviglie 8 coperti el negro jose consolidamento terreni drugs don t work jilted john borse tracolla unisex keweenaw olympus c-770 movie generation of chaos 4 sul web History The Super Nintendo Entertainment system, sometimes called Super NES or SNES, is the second Nintendo gaming console to be released outside Japan. The Super NES was quite far behind in release of the other 16-bit systems, because the NES was still enjoying great success even with the Sega Genesis and NEC Turbografx 16 on the market. The NES however, was loosing market share quick and Nintendo started developing the Super Famicom. A little known fact is that Nintendo actually wanted the original Famicom to be 16-bit, but it was too expensive at the time. When the Super Famicom was released, it grabbed about 80% of the market, leaving the Sega Genesis and the NEC Turbografx 16 in the dust. Because of shortages, and the fact that Nintendo was still earning a lot of money from the NES in the Europe and the United States, the Super Famicom was not released until September 1991 in the USA, and in April 1992 for Europe. Even though at launch, the Super Famicom dominated the Sega Genesis and the Turbografx 16, the SNES launch was a different story. During the delay of the Super NES, Sega had gained quite a bit of market share, and considering the way things were, it was a hard time for Nintendo to gain it back. Nintendo people stayed with Nintendo consoles, and Sega people stayed with their Genesis. Near after launch, the Super NES enjoyed a good number of games, 1st and 3rd party. Companies felt loyal to Nintendo, because Nintendo kept most video game companies from bankruptcy after the great video game crash. During the Super NES though, was when Nintendo started gaining their so called "kiddy" image". Nintendo would not let the Super NES version of Mortal Kombat have blood in it, while the Sega Genesis version did. In 1993, the SuperFX chip was produced by Argonaut, which enabled the Super NES to show 3D graphics without modifying the console. The chip was placed in the cartridge. The first game to use this chip was Star Fox. This game was unique for its time, and sold quite well. This and other enhanced chips were what kept the Super NES alive during the 32-bit era till the release of the N64. In games such as Donkey Kong Country, they put a chip in that allowed higher resolution textures, which made the games look very good, almost as good as the 32-bit games coming out at the time. SNES CD Nintendo started developing a CD add-on for the Super NES in response of the Sega 32x and Sega CD. This was a collaboration between ironically, Nintendo, Sony and Phillips. The SNES CD almost made it to production, but Nintendo didn't like the loading times and ditched the project. This proved to be a fatal mistake, as it led to Nintendo's main rival of the next generation - the Sony Playstation. Phillips went on to make The add- on, called the CD- i which turned out to be a huge failure. Technical Specifications *'CPU': 16-bit Custom 65C816 running at 1.79, 2.68 or 3.58 MHz (changeable) *'RAM': 1 Mbit (128 Kbyte) *'Memory Cycle Time': 279 ms *'Picture Proccessor Unit': 16-bit *'Video RAM': 0.5 Mbit (64 Kbyte) *'Resolution': 256x224, 512 x 448 pixels max hi res and interlaced modes *'Colors Available': 32,768 colors *'Max colors on screen': 256 colors *'Max sprite size': 64 x 64 pixels *'Max sprites': 128 (32 per line) *'Min/Max Cart Size': 2 Mbit - 48 Mbit *'Audio RAM': 512 Kbit *'Sound chip': 8-bit Sony SPC700 *'Sound channels': 8, uses compressed wave samples *'Controller Response': 16 ms *'Pulse Code Modulator': 16-bit *'Power Input': 120V AC, 60Hz, 17 Watts *'Power Output': 10V DC, 850 mA (NTSC), 9V AC (PAL) Launch Titles *Super Mario World *F-Zero *Pilotwings *Actraiser Launch Window: *Simcity *[[Super Ghouls